Catwoman of the Future
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: finTerry McGinnis meets a new girl at school but when a new age catwoman comes into the picture despite what Bruce says Terry doesn't believe the new girl has anything to do with it....but when the new girl gets too close for comfort and Dana begins to
1. Default Chapter

Terry walked down the corridor to his next class and sees the most beautiful girl ever.  
  
Her grey eyes look in his direction as she shuts her locker and her long copper hair is flowing around her hair in the wind.  
  
Her short black skirt ends at the bottom of her thigh and a pair of black boots covers her ankles. Her blood red top is hidden beneath a grey denim jacket and her school equipment is clutched to her chest.  
  
"Hey there I'm new could you show me to my class?" asked the girl.  
  
Terry snaps out his thought and realises she's talking to him.  
  
"Er me?" asked Terry, feeling intimidated.  
  
"If you don't mind." flirted the girl putting a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Not at all." smiled Terry.  
  
"The names Scarlet. Scarlet Sting." smiled the girl as terry led her down the corridor.  
  
"Terry McGinnis." said Terry.  
  
"How long you lived here Terry?" asked Scarlet.  
  
"About two years. " said Terry.  
  
"Really? Looks like I picked the right person to help me out then." flirted Scarlet.  
  
Terry felt his throat go dry.  
  
"So what do I have first?" asked Scarlet handing terry her timetable.  
  
"Computer sciences upstairs. Let me show you." said Terry.  
  
"Thanks terry I really appreciate you helping .me out like this." said Scarlet as the two walked up the stairs to the next corridor.  
  
"No problem. Well here's your class," said Terry as the two stood outside the classroom.  
  
"Thanks Terry. I'll see you around sometime." said Scarlet.  
  
"Yeah." said terry.  
  
Scarlet kissed his cheek before going into the classroom.  
  
Terry touched his cheek as he walked to his own class.  
  
That night....  
  
"She's so beautiful Bruce," said Terry.  
  
"Never be fooled by a pretty face Terry," said Bruce who was looking out the window.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Bruce?" asked Terry.  
  
"It's a common mistake terry. I remember when it happened to me. " Sighed the old man knowingly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Terry.  
  
"She was the cat burglar. We got involved a little without our masks but I had to arrest her. I've never forgotten her and I've never been able to move on either," said Bruce grimly.  
  
"But that isn't always the case right?" asked terry.  
  
Bruce sighed.  
  
"Terry when your batman everyone wants to know who you are, some will even go so far as to kidnap close family members. Thing to remember is to never let slip about your other life." explained Bruce.  
  
"Got ya." said Terry.  
  
The phone rang and Bruce picked it up.  
  
"Terry it's for you. It's some girl called scarlet," whispered Bruce covering the mouthpiece. 


	2. The history with the bat and the cat

Terry smiled and took the phone from Bruce.

"Hello?" asked Terry watching as Bruce went down to the bat cave.

"Hey Terry it's me Scarlet. I found out from Dana that you some times work at Wayne manor. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime tonight," said Scarlet pulling on her long black boots.

"Um I don't know I'll have to check with my boss. But I usually finish at about midnight. I could meet you somewhere then." said Terry.

"I suppose. How about I meet you at your flat?" asked Scarlet.

"I guess. Get my address from Dana and I'll see you then." said Terry.

"Will do. Bye Terry." smiled Scarlet before she put down the phone.

Terry put down the phone and went down to the bat cave where Bruce was sat at the computer.

"Something wrong Wayne?" asked Terry when he saw a picture of Scarlet on the screen.

"I looked up Scarlet on the database." said Bruce simply.

"And?" asked Terry.

"She is adopted to an old friend of mine Selina Kyle," said Bruce.

"Is that a problem?" asked Terry with a frown.

"Selina Kyle was an old criminal. She was in fact the cat burglar I was telling you about. It seems that Selina has the same idea that I did. I have a feeling she is training Scarlet to be a cat burglar. " Said Bruce.

"But why would she do that?" asked Terry.

"Why did I train you to be batman aside from your pleading? She wants someone else to challenge the new batman," said Bruce.

"But that's absurd." said Terry.

"That maybe but that's the case I'm afraid." Sighed Bruce

"I'm going on my rounds," sighed Terry taking the batman suit from its case and putting it on.

"Terry I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But don't let the information you found out affect your attitude tonight " said Bruce.

"Of course not why should it?" asked Terry pulling the mask over his face.

"As long as we're clear," said Bruce.

"Of course." sighed Terry as he walked to the bat mobile.


	3. The cat's first prowl

Scarlet walked into the training room Selina had set up and took off her shoes.

"About time you got here Scarlet. Tonight is your first night out in the city. I have composed a map of the best places in the city for you to start." said Selina who was sat on a bench.

Selina's hair had grey streaks and her eyes had lost their twinkle but still showed secrets hidden behind.

"What am I to wear?" Asked Scarlet pulling her long copper hair into a bun.

Selina pointed to a glass case containing a grey cat suit, black boots and a black eye mask.

Scarlet looked at her mentor in amazement.

"Your suit Selina? I thought I was to wear something else." said Scarlet.

"Of course not. Take it." said Selina offering Scarlet the key.

Scarlet hesitated before she took the key and opened the lock.

"Put it on behind the screen and then I'll help you with your stop," said Selina as Scarlet took all items of clothing out the cabinet.

Scarlet changed in the suit and walked back around the screen wearing everything but the mask.

"Right so tonight just do the first street bank. In the vault is a safety deposit box marked X5T9. It contains a ebony box which I want you to bring here in about an hour," said Selina handing Scarlet a picture of the box.

"Is that it?" asked Scarlet.

"For the minute. I'll keep an eye on you using the extra technology I inserted in the suit." said Selina.

Scarlet nodded in understanding.

She went to the open window of the training room on the third floor and climbed out using the claws on the hands to dig into the grooves between the windows and the suction cuffs on the feet so she get up to the roof.

She took the whip out the belt and threw the end around a flagpole on the opposite side of the road.

She swung across uncoiled the whip and climbed the rest of the way to the top.

She continued over five buildings and then stopped at the building Selina had wanted her to rob.

She disconnected the alarm system and made her way through the building via the air conditioning vents.

She opened a grate in the vault and jumped down.

She looked for the box marked X5T9 and pulled out the small ebony box that Selina had given her the picture of.

She put the box in her velvet car pouch and put the box back exactly the way it was.

She jumped back up into the air vents and crawled back through to the top.

She then made her way back to the training room.

She jumped in through the open window and saw Selina sat at a computer.

"How'd I do?" asked Scarlet taking off the mask and handing the box to Selina.

"Not bad. But you forgot to put the alarm system back on." said Selina putting the box on the desk beside her.

"Oops my bad." said Scarlet.

"Yes well next time be more careful," said Selina.

"Is that all for tonight? Only I promised a guy from school I'd drop by his house at midnight," asked Scarlet.

"Of course, though don't get too attached to the guy. Remember what we talked about." said Selina.

"I know, I know." sighed Scarlet, going back behind the screen to change.


	4. The first 'date', the girlfriend and the...

Terry changed out of the bat suit and took his motorcycle to the apartment in lived in with his mother and younger brother.

His little brother was watching TV in his room and his mother hadn't come home from work yet.

Terry heard the door ring and opened it to see Scarlet stood in the doorway.

Her long copper hair was pulled back in a loose bun and she was dressed in a pair of loose dark blue jeans, a pair of running shoes and a dark denim jacket that covered her top.

"Hey Terry. Hope you don't mind me stopping by." smiled Scarlet.

"No it's OK. Come in." said Terry moving to one side so she could pass.

Scarlet came in and sat down on the couch while Terry went and shut the door to his brother's room.

"So nice place." said Scarlet taking off her jacket and revealing her top.

It had black lacy straps and a plain black bodice that had several studs in the shape of a heart.

"Yeah." said Terry.

"So you said you've been here a while, I was wondering if you could show me around?" asked Scarlet.

"Um sure, but why don't tonight I just help you with your homework?" asked Terry.

"I didn't bring my homework. I'd rather be shown around." smiled Scarlet flirteously.

Terry debated whether or not to show Scarlet around. It was late and he had had a busy and exhausting night on the town.

"I suppose I could show you a few clubs." smiled Terry.

"Great." smiled Scarlet putting her jacket back on and getting up.

"I just need to leave a note for my mother," said Terry.

He left a quick note and picked up some money before pulling on his leather jacket with the weird patterning.

"Come on let's go." smiled Terry.

The two went to the parking and Terry handed Scarlet a helmet as he climbed on the motorcycle and put on his own so she could get on the motorcycle.

Scarlet grinned as she pulled it over head and climbed on the motor cycle behind Terry, putting her arms around his waist so she could hold on.

Terry then revved the engine and drove to the first club.

* * *

Dana sat at a bar in the club with Chelsea and Max who she had dragged out with a lot of reluctance.

She was about to go on the dance floor when she saw Terry and the new girl Scarlet walk in together.

"Hey look, Dana's here," said Terry waving at Dana who waved back.

"Oh great." muttered Scarlet putting on a fake smile.

"Hey Scarlet, Terry didn't know you two were coming here." smiled Dana as she approached Terry.

"Well I was just showing Scarlet some of the clubs around here." said Terry kissing Dana on the mouth.

"Well maybe me and the girls should tag along," said Dana.

"No it's OK." Said Terry seeing Scarlet's expression.

"Oh Ok well this is the most popular teen club, but watch out for the bar tender over there, he's a big perv." said Dana in Scarlet's direction.

"Thanks I'll remember that," smiled Scarlet.

"No probs. I guess I'll see you later," said Dana kissing Terry.

"Bye Dana, see you tomorrow," said Scarlet.

* * *

Terry led Scarlet out the club and Dana sighed.

Terry was too much of a nice guy to notice that Scarlet liked him.

"So where next?" asked Scarlet puling the helmet over her head.

"Um well there is this cool one for people over twenty three," said Terry trying to think of some good spots.

"Any crazy biker clubs?" asked Scarlet running her fore finger up and down his spine.

Terry shivered.

"Um unfortunately not in Gotham." said Terry trying to ignore the fact Scarlet was flirting with him.

"I'm sure there must be one some where." whispered Scarlet with a smile.

Terry shook his head and started up the engine.

Scarlet sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.


	5. The home life of the cat and call from t...

Later that night...

Terry dropped Scarlet off on the corner of her supposed street and she passed him back the helmet.

"Thanks for showing me around Terry. Maybe tomorrow we could hang out?" asked Scarlet as she climbed off the bike.

"Maybe. See you at school." smiled Terry.

Scarlet watched as he revved the motorbike and drove back in the direction of home.

She sighed and her perky yet flirtiest smile left her face.

Terry obviously only wanted a friendship and from the way he hung around with three girls it was obvious he broke more hearts than he let on.

But there was no way Scarlet was giving up on Terry; she'd get him to like her one way or another.

She walked to the house that she lived in with selina and heard her cat Iris follow her.

She picked up the black cat with a grey flame above it's nose and scratched its ears thoughtfully.

"What am I going to do Iris? Terry is never going to like me with Dana around." whispered Scarlet as she walked up the steps to the house and opened the door.

Selina was probably still in the training room with her cat Isis giving Scarlet enough time to sneak up to her room.

She put Iris down and ran up to the second floor, which was more of an apartment.

It was a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and lounge all in one which selina had made sure was decorated to suit Scarlet.

She threw her jacket on the sofa and turned on some rock music.

She pulled her hair out of the bun and changed into a long black nightdress covered in cat faces.

She sat on the sofa and sang along to the lyrics when the door opened.

Scarlet turned off the stereo and saw Selina stood in the doorway with Isis sat at her feet.

"Er hey selina I was just going to go to bed," said Scarlet going to the four-poster bed near the balcony and sitting on it.

"What's wrong Scarlet? You hardly play rock anymore," said Selina sitting on the bed next to Scarlet.

Iris had come up stairs and she and Isis were chasing each other around the sofa.

"It's nothing selina. Really." assured Scarlet.

Whenever she told selina a problem she'd always try to solve it for her.

"Well I'm going to bed now. Make sure Isis and Iris get to sleep," said Selina getting up and walking to the door.

"Will do night selina." smiled Scarlet.

Selina closed the door behind her and Scarlet got up.

She picked up Isis and iris and took them to a corner where two small cat beds were settled.

She set the cats down in the right beds before going back to her bed and looking out the window.

* * *

Terry arrived back home just as his cell phone rung.

Terry answered it and soon regretted it.

"Yes Wayne?" asked Terry.

"Tonight someone broke into the first street bank and stole a box from a safety deposit box. I have a feeling it was Scarlet," said Bruce.

"But Scarlet was with me after midnight." said Terry.

"The theft was only just reported Terry. The police report says the alarm system was found off and the last time found on the security camera was 10.01," said Bruce.

"I suppose it could have been Scarlet," sighed Terry.

"Either way we should try and ensure it doesn't happen again," said Bruce.

"Sure. I've got to go. I need to get some sleep," yawned Terry.

"OK bye McGinnis." said Bruce.

Terry lay back on his bed and sighed.

Scarlet was being very flirtiest around him, and he supposed it was as harmless as could be expected.

But when they were with Dana he could practically feel the jealousy between the two girls.

He had known Dana longer, but with all Batman business they had begun to drift apart slightly.

However Scarlet and him were to be come enemies in costumes, which might not relate to a good relationship.

Not to say that Terry wouldn't like to give Scarlet a chance.

Soon the thoughts made him sleepy and he drifted off to sleep.


	6. The next day at school and lunch

The next day...

Terry drove up to school just in time to see scarlet getting out of a car.

He climbed off the motorbike and felt his eyes being drawn to Scarlet.

She was dressed in a mini black dress with a leather jacket and black boots with her hair clipped up in a bulldog clip.

"Hey Terry. I didn't know you'd be here yet." smiled scarlet clutching her books in front of her jacket.

"Scarlet you look wow." gaped Terry.

Scarlet smiled but Terry noticed her smile falter as Dana came off the school bus.

"Hey Terry...Scarlet." said Dana clinging onto Terry's arm.

Scarlet left the two alone, her plan failing slowly.

"So how was you're clubbing last night Terry?" asked Dana casting dark looks at Scarlet's retreating back.

"It was fine. We ended up going back early." smiled Terry watching Scarlet's back.

"You want to go out tonight Terry?" asked Dana.

"Um actually I'm hanging out with Scarlet tonight Dana. But maybe you'd like to hang out with us too?" asked Terry.

"No thanks." said Dana letting go of his arm before she walked into school.

Terry sighed and followed Dana inside the School.

Lunch...

Scarlet sat in the canteen sipping a soda alone at her own table. Apart from Terry and Dana she hardly knew any one.

She saw Terry stood with his lunch tray looking around wondering where to sit.

Scarlet looked at him invitingly while Dana didn't seem bothered, Terry smiled at Scarlet as he sat at her table.

"Oh thank you for sitting with me Terry. I look like such a loser sitting alone." flirted Scarlet.

"Scarlet you are anything but a loser." assured Terry.

"So um are we still going to hang out tonight?" asked Scarlet.

"Of course. I may have to cancel though if Mr Wayne wants me," sighed Terry twirling his food around his plate.

"Same. Selina may want to make me study some more," said Scarlet using the cover up line selina had told her to use.

"You know we have a lot in common Scarlet," said Terry.

"I know it's so weird." smiled Scarlet.

The bell rang for next lesson and Terry got up.

"Guess I'll see ya." said Terry.

"Shall I just come over to yours again?" asked Scarlet.

"Yep that will be fine." smiled Terry picking up his bag before walking to his next class.

Scarlet smiled to herself as she walked to the girl's toilets for a quick smoke.

Selina would kill her if she knew but so what it was worth it.


	7. That night

That night....

Scarlet dressed in a red mini skirt a pair of heeled boots and a red top with one sleeve and a leather jacket. Her hair was curled into ringlets arranged around her face and there were silver hoops in her ears

She walked over to Terry's promising selina she'd be back early and carrying her homework in a black leather bag covered in badges.

She soon arrived at his apartment and knocked on the door.

Terry answered with his cell phone pinned to his ear.

"I'm sorry Dana but I promised I'd hang out with Scarlet tonight." apologised Terry gesturing for Scarlet to come in.

"Yes I know ...I know... listen Dana I have to go Scarlet's here. Yes I'll call you later. Ok love you bye," said Terry before hanging up.

Scarlet sat on the sofa and threw her jacket on the arm while she got her homework out her bag.

"Sorry about that Scarlet. Dana's been acting kind of strange lately." frowned Terry sitting down beside her.

"It's Ok. I can understand why she's so jealous." smiled Scarlet understandingly.

"So what homework do you need help with?" asked Terry putting down the phone on the coffee table.

"Well mostly my English literature and twentieth century history." said Scarlet.

"I'll try my best to help. But I'm not really good at those subjects." said Terry.

"It's Ok. I'm sure I'll just mess up the home work anyway." shrugged Scarlet

"Well let's get to work then." smiled Terry passing her a pen.

Later...

The two sat watching TV when Terry tried to forget about Dana's strange behaviour.

"Do you think those two make a good couple?" asked Scarlet as the news talked about a well-known couple.

"I suppose so." shrugged Terry.

"What's wrong Terry? You've been like this ever since you talked to Dana," said Scarlet turning to face him.

"I'm sorry Scarlet," sighed Terry.

"Let me guess you feel guilty about hanging with me instead of her right?" asked Scarlet.

"In a way. Not that I don't enjoy being with you Scarlet." said Terry.

"I understand." shrugged Scarlet though her heart was breaking.

"You OK? You look like something's wrong," said Terry reading her broken expression.

"It's nothing. Anyway it's getting late. I told selina I'd be back earlier than curfew," said Scarlet grabbing her bag and jacket before getting to her feet.

"Are you sure? It's not even ten yet," said Terry looking at his watch.

"It's Ok. You can go meet up with Dana," said Scarlet spiting out Dana's name as she put on her jacket.

"You want me to drive you home?" asked Terry reaching for his keys.

"If you don't mind," said Scarlet putting on her bag.

"It's Ok," said Terry putting on his shoes and jacket before picking up his keys.

"So you think you'll meet up with Dana?" asked Scarlet curiously.

"I don't know, maybe." shrugged Terry as they walked to the car park where his motorcycle was.

The two got on the motorbike and drove to Scarlet's house.

They arrived and Scarlet climbed off to see Iris sat at the end of the street waiting for her.

"Thanks for the ride Terry." smiled Scarlet.

"It's Ok. I'll see you later," said Terry.

Scarlet looked down at the ground as she turned around to go.

"Hey Scarlet. I was wondering.... maybe you wanted to...I don't know do something tomorrow?" asked Terry putting the bike on it's stand after climbing off.

"I don't know. I mean what would Dana say?" asked Scarlet shyly turning around.

"Well I'm seeing her now. She shouldn't mind." shrugged Terry with a smile.

"I guess so." smiled Scarlet.

"See you tomorrow. Call me later and I'll see if I can get away from my boss." said Terry.

"Sure." smiled Scarlet adjusting her bag strap.

"Well bye." said Terry.

Scarlet kissed him on the cheek before walking towards her house.

"What was that for?" asked Terry with a smile as he watched her walk away.

"Just for being so sweet and helping me with my homework." smiled Scarlet.

"I'll see you later," said Terry climbing on his bike before he left.

* * *

Scarlet smiled to herself when she saw the light on in the practise room.

Scarlet cursed and ran up to her room to drop off her stuff before going up there.

She arrived to see selina looking at her computer.

"There you are Scarlet. I was just going to ring your cell." Said selina seeing her reflection in the screen.

"I forgot you wanted me to go on duty tonight." apologised Scarlet walking to the case holding the suit.

"It's Ok you still have enough time," said Selina stroking Isis who was in her lap.

Scarlet took the suit and changed into it behind a screen.

"So how was your study date?" asked Selina.

"It was OK. I managed to get everything done." said Scarlet putting her hair up before putting on the mask.

"You ready yet?" asked selina.

"Hold on." said Scarlet before walking out.

"Right now, tonight I want you to take an Egyptian locket from the museum. It was the first thing I stole and I think it is a good thing for you to have." said Selina.

"Right. Where is it?" asked Scarlet.

"It's in the museum of historic ornaments on ninety Sixth Avenue," said Selina.

"I'll see you later then." said Scarlet as she went to the window and climbed up the roof.

When she reached the roof she jumped from roof to roof till she reached to museum.

She turned off the alarm and crept through the floors till she reached the Egyptian exhibit.

She found the locket and took it out of its glass case.

She put it in the pouch and made her way out turning the alarm back on before she made her way back home.

When she arrived back she took the locket to selina before getting changed for bed.

Selina came up and handed her the locket before bidding her goodnight and going down to her own room.


	8. The bat's visit and the kiss

Terry was going to meet Dana when Wayne rang.

"What is it Wayne? I'm about to meet Dana," said terry.

"Come to the manor Terry. Another museum has been burgulared," said Bruce.

"Ok I'll be right there," said Terry turning his motorcycle around and driving in the direction of the manor.

* * *

Scarlet sat up on her bed looking over the locket while she thought of Terry.

She could see Terry and Dana kissing before her eyes and sighed.

Terry could never know her feelings or thoughts about him even if he put a microchip in her head.

As long as he had Dana he wouldn't even consider her.

Scarlet put the locket around her neck and climbed under the covers.

She closed her eyes and dreamed as Iris curled up at the foot of her bed.

* * *

Terry arrived at the manor and went to the bat cave straight away.

"So what happened?" asked Terry.

"It was exactly the same as last time only the alarm was put back on," said Wayne.

"Have any idea who did it?" asked terry.

"I have a feeling it was Scarlet again," said Wayne.

"But I only dropped her off half an hour ago. That can't be possible," said Terry with a frown.

"It can. You want to confront her?" asked Wayne.

"Ok I'll just get changed," sighed Terry reluctantly.

"Don't be distracted by your feelings McGinnis. You need to confront her," said Wayne as Terry changed.

"I will confront her Wayne," said Terry.

* * *

Scarlet woke up to see a shadow at her balcony window.

She immediately knew who it was and took the locket of from around her neck, which she hid under her pillow.

The guy walked in through the French doors.

"You Scarlet Sting?" asked a guy dressed in a black costume.

"Yes. Let me guess Batman right?" asked Scarlet sitting up and twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"That's right. Mind if I ask you some questions?" asked Batman, sitting on her bed.

"Go ahead." said Scarlet.

"Where were you at half past ten tonight?" asked Batman.

"I was here watching TV and surfing the internet." said Scarlet.

"Can anyone vouch for you?" asked Batman.

"My guardian Selina Kyle. She's been here all night." shrugged Scarlet.

"Thanks for your time." said Batman.

"I know it's you Terry," whispered Scarlet leaning her head on one elbow.

"Excuse me miss Sting?" asked Batman.

"I know it's you Terry don't play games." smiled Scarlet.

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about Miss." said Batman though Terry knew she wanted something.

"You know if you would just do me one thing I'll admit your not who I think you are," said Scarlet.

"What would that be miss?" asked Batman.

"Kiss me." said Scarlet.

Terry sighed as he lifted his mask up to his nose.

Scarlet kissed him and Terry couldn't help but respond hungrily as her hands held his head to her.

"It is you Terry," whispered Scarlet.

"Excuse me miss but I have to go," said Terry hurriedly putting the mask over his mouth and going out the open balcony.

Scarlet smiled to herself.

"You can't deny who your are Batman. I'll get you to tell me it with my many persuasive ways." thought scarlet as Batman flew away.

* * *

Terry flew back to the manor and felt his lips numb with Scarlet's kiss.

If he'd known before he was going to kiss her he would have avoided her.

Wayne said nothing when Terry arrived but terry could tell Wayne wasn't impressed.

He got changed and drove home.


	9. the day after the kiss and the news that...

The next day...

Scarlet dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a tight and revealing black blouse.

She stood at her locker sorting out her makeup.

She spotted Dana and Terry and narrowed her eyes at Dana.

She hated that bitch. But even if she had kissed Terry the night before didn't mean she had rights towards him.

Scarlet shrugged and hoped that soon Terry would be brought to his senses.

She picked out her books and walked past them on her way to have a smoke in the toilets.

Terry was talking to Dana when he noticed Scarlet walk past.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

He felt Dana pull him to their class.

"I'll see you at class Dana. I've got to talk to Scarlet," said Terry.

Dana growled but let go of his arm before storming off to class.

Terry followed Scarlet to the girls' toilets and watched her have a smoke.

He waited til she came out before speaking to her.

"Scarlet." said Terry.

"Fuck Terry you scared the shit out of me." cursed Scarlet.

"I was wondering if we could talk," said Terry.

Scarlet nodded and the two walked out to the outside of school and sat on the front steps.

"So what's this about Terry?" asked Scarlet putting her books down beside her.

"Well, see, I think you should know I have close feelings for you. But me and Dana have being go out for a long time and I think it's best if we keep our distance." said Terry.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know what Terry? I've tried and tried to accept that you and Dana are together but I can't do it anymore. If you want her then fuck you! But you've made a big mistake and you'll soon wish you hadn't turned me down," cursed Scarlet getting to her feet and grabbing her books.

She walked down the steps and down the pavement off school grounds.

"Scarlet where are you going? You've got school!" yelled Terry after her.

"Fuck school! I've nothing to keep me at school anymore! I'll just go home. Wouldn't want you and me to make Dana get all bitchy would we?" yelled Scarlet as she walked away.

Terry felt a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't be sure if he'd done the right thing or not with Scarlet.

He heard the bell and walked back into school trying to remind himself it had been for the best.


	10. The cat's fury and the bat's call

Scarlet walked up to her floor and threw her books onto her bed in anger.

Selina had gone that morning after dropping Scarlet off at school leaving the house empty aside from Iris who was sleeping on the sofa.

Scarlet sat down on the bed and growled.

She picked up a crystal figure and threw it across the room.

Iris hissed at her anger and ran into the bathroom.

Scarlet snuck into the training room and pulled on the suit before climbing out to find some way to get rid of her anger.

Lunch....

Terry sat with Dana, Chelsea and Max at their usual table eating in silence.

Terry could see a smug look on Dana's face that Scarlet wasn't there and he didn't like it.

In the end he just picked up his food and went for a walk around campus.

He kept reliving the conversation in his mind thinking if there had been anyway he could have taken back what he'd said.

He just couldn't think of anything.

Terry sat down on the steps in front of school and ate his food.

He then heard his phone ring.

Terry frowned.

Wayne hardly ever called him at school.

"Yes Wayne?" asked Terry.

"McGinnis you need to get to the bank. The Catwoman is going mad there. She's holding everyone in there hostage." said Wayne.

"Scarlet." cursed Terry.

"She said that she wanted Batman to come," said Wayne.

"I'll be right there," said Terry.


	11. A sad person's longing for love

Scarlet held the gun in her hand tightly making sure no one moved off the ground.

"If no one moves then no one will be hurt. You can go as soon as Batman comes," hissed Scarlet.

She walked towards the vault and broke into it, stuffing millions of dollars in her suit, making sure her surprise wasn't disturbed.

Scarlet heard some one come in and turned around to see Batman stood in the doorway.

"Everyone out!" yelled Scarlet dropping the gun.

All the hostages ran outside the bank and Scarlet felt her heart thudding in her chest, the anger pounding in her head as Terry closed and locked the doors behind everyone.

"Scarlet. Just come here," said Batman.

"Terry I just wanted you here to witness me blowing myself up." said Scarlet.

"Scarlet this is crazy. Take off the bomb." said Terry taking of his mask and walking towards her.

Scarlet shook her head.

"No. Dana's won. Why should I live Terry?" asked Scarlet leaving on her mask.

"Scarlet are you seriously willing to hurt yourself over this?" asked Terry.

"Believe me I am. Your just lucky you had fair warning. I could have jumped off a building," said Scarlet sinking to the floor.

"You wouldn't so that Scarlet." said Terry.

"Keep your distance terry. I don't want you to get hurt," said Scarlet taking off her black jacket and showing terry the bomb.

"Keep her talking McGinnis I've got Kyle on the line. She's coming as soon as possible," said Wayne in Terry's ear.

"Then why do this if you don't want anyone hurt?" asked Terry.

"I'm alone Terry. No one cares. I thought you were the one person who wouldn't leave me alone. God was I wrong. Selina is just my Guardian. She picked me up from an orphanage in Argentina," explained Scarlet feeling the tears bursting in side her and flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't want you to be alone Scarlet. And listen to me if you don't do this you'll never be alone again." said Terry.

"Yeah I'll be the penitentiary. It's still like being alone Terry," said Scarlet.

Terry approached her, against Wayne's orders, and saw her heart was against this idea.

He sat down beside her and took her mask off her face showing the mascara running down her cheeks, her make up smudged and her hair a complete and utter mess.

"Scarlet you don't have to do this. Selina sure as hell won't want you to and I don't want you to," said Terry putting his hand on her messy mascara streaked cheek.

"What about Dana? I bet there isn't anything better she'd like to see than me going to hell like this," said Scarlet moving her head away from his hand.

"Dana doesn't mater now Scarlet you have my undivided attention." said Terry making her look at him.

Scarlet looked into his eyes and edged her lips on to his lightly.

A voice in he head said "my last kiss ever."

Another voice said, " He loves you Scarlet. Don't do it!"

Terry kissed her back and soon felt no lips on the other side.

He looked at her toying with thoughts in her head.

"Scarlet?" asked Terry.

Scarlet looked at him and a sad sorry smile glazed her features.

She kissed his cheek lightly before getting to her feet and walking to the middle of the room.

"No scarlet DON'T!" yelled Terry getting up and approaching her but all he heard was the blast and felt himself being knocked off his feet.

He found his way back to his feet and saw her limbs all over the room along with millions of dollar bills covered in blood.

Terry looked at the floor and saw two pieces of white paper folded in half and covered in blood that looked like they'd been hidden in her jacket.

Terry put the papers in his suit and put the mask back on before unlocking and opening the door.

Selina approached him and Terry shook his head.

He didn't expect her to burst into tears and hug her cat to death.

Terry flew home and sat on his bed looking at the two pieces of folded white paper.


	12. The end note and then fin

He opened one and saw it was wrote for him.

_Terry,_

_I'm so sorry for the strain I put on you and Dana but truly felt we were meant to be._

_I'm sure Dana will be happy to know I'm gone and she won't have any competition anymore._

_I just want you to know Terry the time we spent together meant a lot to me and each kiss we had I'll remember in my soul forever._

_But don't blame yourself Terry. This was never about you. I've had this idea in mind for a long time._

_Anyway I just wanted to say,_

_I love you Terry and I always will._

_Scarlet_

Terry sighed to himself.

He couldn't help but feel responsible about what Scarlet had done.

He could still feel her kisses on his lips and cheek but they were fading like a distant memory.

Terry bit his lip as he tried not to cry, but soon he couldn't hold it in anymore and bean to cry silent tears over his dream girl who'd just killed herself after not being able to find a sense of identity.

_Fin_


End file.
